The invention relates to an earth-moving machine, such as a cable dredger, hydraulic dredger, ditcher or backhoe, loading shovel or front loader or the like, with a bogie optionally connected to a moving gear, on which a superstructure that is optionally pivotable about a vertical axis is supported, on which among other elements a working gear or attachment, operatively connected to a counterweight, is provided.
German Patent Disclosure DE-OS 32 32 163 relates to a hydraulically driven digger or dredger that, to increase its performance with neutralization of its own weight, has mechanical-hydraulic working elements, such as compression springs, leaf springs, tension springs or counterweights, by which the intrinsic weight of the cantilever arm together with the attachment (shovel, gripper, chisel and other parts) is cancelled out with respect to force. An extension can be attached to the cantilever suspension and a counterweight mounted on it, whose weight depends on the size of the cantilever arm and gear. By neutralizing the intrinsic weight of the cantilever arm, the basically necessary transport and the requisite associated attendant important of energy is now no longer necessary. Not only does this free up additional performance capacity, but considerable driving energy can also be spared, while the work done remains the same.
The gear and counterweight here are supported on a common support block on the superstructure, and a hydraulic ram is provided between the superstructure and the gear, the ram optionally cooperating with a spring. A disadvantage here proves to be that because of the geometrical arrangement and the pivotability of the counterweight above the superstructure, the stability of the equipment with the counterweight raised is fundamentally questionable.
Examined German Patent Disclosure DE-AS 19 17 434 relates to an earth-moving machine, such as a digger or dredger or the like, with a rotary device, disposed on a moving gear, that carries a revolving tower containing the working device and a counterweight. A vertically oriented adjustable parallelogram support is disposed between the rotary device and the revolving tower. The support it comprises two parallel arms, pivotably connected on one end to a platform located on the rotary device and on the other to the revolving tower. Between one of the arms and the platform or the revolving tower, a piston-cylinder arrangement is provided. The parallelogram and thus the shifting of the counterweight or components of the superstructure are adapted each time to a given working situation or transport purpose, so that in the final analysis, since an operative connection between the gear and the counterweight is lacking, the engineering expense is relatively high.